Amour, Démence , Miroir d'illusionS
by MiwakoSoma
Summary: serie de OS sur lamour , la démence , les illusions et ce qui sy rattache ... premier Os : My drug pr la saint valentin , pour cx qui ont deja lu ... Majorité Drama
1. My Drug

Miwako : Voici un one shot spécial saint valentin ! Vous attendez pas a voir des papillons dans le ventre et des calins à tout bout de champ !

Manga : naruto

Disclamer : Les persos sont pas a moi nianiania

Couple : Y en t'il ?

Genre : Drama

* * *

**« L'amour c'est comme une drogue … t'y goûte une fois … tu peux plus t'en passer et tu finis par en crever »**

**My Drug**

… _Comme toujours tu riais à ses blagues et tu faisais l'idiot devant elle … comme à chaque fois tu passais devant moi … un salut … et tu courais la rejoindre … encore une fois tu lui souriais … de ce sourire que jamais tu ne me fais .. je retins comme encore et encore mes larmes qui menacèrent de couler … il me prit le bras et me serra la main … me rassurant et me disant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il perdait … que s'était un imbécile après tout … il avait pas su voir ma vrai valeur … mais moi avais-je jamais su voir aussi ma vraie valeur ? Avais-je même une valeur quelque part ? Ou n'étais ce que illusions que je me donnais en écoutant les paroles de mon ami …. ( Soupir ) … _

Le brun lui tira la main , la forçant à le suivre dans l'établissement scolaire où ils étudiant tous pour devenir quelqu'un … quelqu'un … songer même a devenir quelque chose lui était impossible … son seul souhait et désir … s'était qu'un jour il lui sourirait … de ce sourire plein d'amour qu'il lui adressait à Elle. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de s'asseoir à la table du fond… il était à sa droite , deux tables plus loin à coté d'Elle … Puis l'autre vit qu'elle les observa et murmura quelque chose à son oreille avant qu'il ne se retourne vers elle et rigole … elle rougit et se renfrogna dans ses bras qui lui servait tant de fois de cache … les bras tendu vers l'avant … la tête entre celle-ci … elle tentait inlassablement de reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même … pensant qu'en fermant les yeux peu être … la cruche disparaîtrait et qu'il la regarderait enfin différemment … elle la fille aux yeux de nacre … Elle se disait que si on espérait vraiment … de toute ses forces et de toute sa volonté … les choses pouvaient changer …

_Il se moque encore de moi pour changer … j'ai beau espérer du fond de mon âme qu'il se passe quelque chose et que la situation évolue … mais rien ne se fait et je reste toujours la … bras ballant … le visage enfouit dans mon pull qui sent étrangement le parfum de naphtaline … de naphtaline ? Pour quoi je sens la naphtaline ? Je n'ai pas traîné dans le cimetière hier … ni même été dans le caveau familial alors pourquoi ? _

Relevant la tête lentement puis la baissant de nouveau vers la table … elle la sentit cette odeur de mort … qui imprégnait les moindre rainures de sa table de bois … laissant glisser le bout de ses doigt sur le bois usé … elle tata une poudre blanche d'où se dégageait l'odeur … son visage se déforma par la colère et elle rendit grâce à ces cheveux tombant sur son visage d'avoir cacher son état … Elle aurait été beaucoup trop heureuse de la voir décomposé par la haine … et comme si de rien était et à contre cœur … et s'affala de nouveau sur la table … toujours la tête entre ses bras … sentant la naphtaline …

_C'est … c'est vraiment une sale peste … et lui … il s'en amuse … elle … il … me dégoûte … je … non il ne me dégoûte pas … j'en suis encore réduit a ce stade … peu importe les moqueries et les rires perfides à mon égard je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir … mais elle … elle ne s'en tirerai pas … certes à l'instant même je sentais la naphtaline … mais c'est elle qui bientôt sentirait le doux parfum de la vengeance lui lécher les sens … et me voila encore à comploter avec moi-même sur la façon la plus sadique et perverse de me venger de cette garce … sachant pertinemment que jamais je ne chercherais à lui faire du mal … je suis trop lâche et c'est sans doute irrémédiable … je ne me sortirais jamais de ce cercle … de cette amour que je lui porte et qui me consume … enfin …_

La sonne cloche … l'autre glousse et ses copines aussi en regardant la jeune fille aux yeux de nacres se lever … les manches de son pull sont couvertes de cette poussière aux effluves de mort … elles ricanent de plus belle quand elle passe à coté d'elle …

-Dites les filles , vous trouvez pas que sa sent le vieux cadavre en décomposition ; rigola –elle

-C'est sans doute parce que tu va bientôt crever ; railla la fille aux yeux de nacre

Le visage de l'autre se déforma sous la colère tandis que la douce perle passa la porte tout en souriant en coin … elle était fière d'avoir pour une fois oser lui répondre …. D'habitude … elle se taisait , encaissant encore et encore les moqueries et railleries des autres … des « Oh grandes divines déesses » … Elle longea les couloirs … comme tout les jeudi à neuf heures … ils n'avaient pas cours jusqu'à onze heures … et comme tout les jeudi à neuf heures … elle s'isola sur le toit … coucher dans les gravillons … regardant les nuages …. Quand elle tourna la tête , elle aperçut celui que les autres désignaient comme étant « le petit intello » et les dindes ne se priaient pas pour aller se frotter à lui … ou miaulant comme des chattes affamées de l'aide pour un quelconque devoirs … Il semblait tout aussi émerveiller par la course des nuages … elle reporta sons attention sur ceux-ci …

Onze heures sonnait déjà dans les hauts parleurs du lycée … elle se glissa hors de la plate forme pour rejoindre la porte qui menait aux escaliers … l'intello en faisait de même … à croire qu'il ne l'avait remarquer … de toute manière elle se disait souvent et se répétait sans cesse que personne ne pouvait la remarquer … les seuls fois où on prêta attention à elle, s'était pour en faire leur tête de turc moral … Elle descendit les marches sans se presser et rejoignit sa salle de bio … s'était le seul cours où elle avait une proximité grandiose avec lui … ils étaient en binome depuis le début de l'année … c'est comme ça d'ailleurs qu'elle s'est intéresser à lui … Quand elle s'assit à ses cotés et laissa tomber lourdement son sac sur la table , il la regarda et lui sourit

_Bien sur comme une naïve que je suis , il fallait que je lui souris … comment pouvais-je être aussi stupide … l'amour me rendait vraiment léthargique devant lui … et si à ce moment même il me disait de sauter de la fenêtre je crois que je le ferais … pas que j'ai des tendances suicidaires .. loin de la je l'espère … mais pour lui je ferais tout … je l'aimais après tout … même si je savais qu'il se moquait de moi … même s'il rigolait aux moqueries de l'autre … même s'il était parfois méchant avec moi … je continuais à l'aimer …_

Elle sortit de sa rêverie quand elle vit une feuille glisser devant son nez … le professeur effleura son épaule et elle se sentit prise d'un dégoût … elle tourna les yeux vers lui et il la regardait attendant qu'elle ouvre la bouche …

-Disséquer le cerveau d'un poisson … reconnaître chaque partie du cerveau. 1 heures; dit elle distinctement comme si il ne savait pas lire …

Bien sur qu'il attendait qu'elle fasse tout et qu'il récolte une bonne note … bien sur qu'elle avait une âme généreuse et qu'elle était gentille à en faire crever le plus bon de tout les samaritains … bien sur qu'elle trouverait tout pour les deux … pour lui … qu'elle se salirait encore les mains en tripotant le cadavre mort de l'animal … qu'elle distinguerait les parties demandés … qu'elle expliquerait à l'autre et qu'il sourirait pour l'en remercier … comme une récompense … comme si on demandait à une chien de ramener la balle et qu'on le gratifierait d'un « bon chien » tout en lui souriant alors qu'il flatterait la queue … bien sur qu'elle était naïve … bien évidemment qu'elle l'aimait … Sans dire mot elle s'exécuta … et quand la sonnerie retint .. Ce fut elle qui rangea tandis qu'il s'éloignait avec elle … Quand elle tourna les yeux vers la salle elle se rendit compte que ceux qui restait s'était majoritairement tout ceux qu'on appelait les rebut … les outils des dindes …

_Moi aussi je suis un outil mais pas des dindes … plutôt du coq de basse cours ou du bon dindon reproducteur ( elle sourit) … il à tout du bon reproducteur … ah je m'égare dans mes pensées obscènes.. mais bon j'ai que ça pour me consoler d'un amour que je n'ai pas de lui dans le monde réel …( elle tourne la tête vers la table d'à coté) … tiens tiens le larbin number one de la greluche .. j'ai du mal à comprendre comment il peut être comme ça … à lui lécher les bottes … quand même il est pas censer être le mec le plus populaire du bahut ? Et il se retrouve la … y a eu un bug ou j'ai loupé quelque chose … humm … il me fait pitié … est ce que moi aussi je reflète cette image ? Pitoyable à souhait … larbin du coq ? ( elle grimace) … et voila fini !_

Elle se lave les mains et prend son sac avant de sortir de la salle … sortant dehors … elle s'assoit à l'abris d'un arbre avant que son ami ne vienne la rejoindre suivit d'un autre … elle leur sourit … c'est bien les seules qu'ils la comprennent et la considère comme une personne … certes ils sont populaires … ils fonts craqué les filles … mais ils tiennent toujours leur promesse d'enfant de ne jamais se laisser tomber les uns les autres … elle rigole … c'est un des seul moment de la journée ou elle rigole d'un rire franc et vrai …

La journée se passe assez vite mais trop longue quand même à son goût … Arriver chez elle … elle se laisse choir, comme une baleine en détresse , sur son lit …. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond .. pensant a rien … faisant le vide .. avant d'être interrompu par le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvre laissant entrevoir la silhouette d'un jeune homme … elle tourne la tête et soupire … il s'assoit à coté d'elle et lui parle de son interminable journée totalement passionnante à la fac … Sa respiration se fait régulière et ses paupières son close … il sourit en la regardant …

-Dors bien cousine ; lui susurre t-il avant de lui poser un baiser sur le front

Bien sur qu'il l'adore … qu'il voudrait vivre sa vie auprès d'elle … qu'il ne voudrait jamais la quitter … ne jamais la blesser … toujours la protéger … mais il le sait qu'il est impuissant… qu'il peut rien y faire .. que le destin est tel qu'ils ne seront jamais ensemble … que le destin est tel qu'elle ne l'aimera jamais … qu'ils ne partagent qu'un nom et des yeux de nacre … et rien d'autres … simplement des traits de famille … il sourit … elle est si belle …

_Je sens ses lèvres humides se posé sur mon front … simulant un profond sommeil … afin qu'il me laisse seule … sa compagnie m'est comme désagréable … je ressens comme quelque chose de malsain qui émane de lui quand il me regarde … bien sur c'est mon cousin … je devrais lui remettre mon absolue confiance … que je devrais lui remettre mon corps et mona me comme s'il était mon frère … mais je sais que si je faisais cela … je ne sais ce qu'il adviendrait de moi … à cette pensée j'en frissone et il pose sur moi une couverture avant de sortir de la pièce … soulagée … humm … je dois être pas normal pour me méfier de mon cousin qui toujours est près de moi … mais c'est plus fort que moi … et l'impression que je ressens quand il est près de moi et qu'il m'effleure est très désagréable … _

On dit que les jours passent mais ne se ressemblent pas … pourtant pour elle … c'est toujours pareil .. monotonie … train train quotidien … lui avec elle … le regard embué de larmes … les yeux qui picotent … son ami lui serrant la main … la rassurant … les cours … les moqueries et crassent des dindes … le coq fier qui se moque encore et encore … Bien sur que chaque jour se ressemble … ils sont pareil depuis le début de cette année … depuis 6 mois maintenant … bien sur qu'elle ne voit que ses yeux azurs … qu'elle ne voit que les traits de son visage quand elle ferme les yeux … et bien sur que tout cela se répète sans cesse et sans cesse … Que le cours de bio est toujours pareil …. Qu'Elle lui fasse toujours ce qu'elles appellent des « bonnes blagues » … à la vérité la seule chose qui change chaque jour … ça doit bien être « la blague » … enfin bref …

Comme toujours elle était absorbé par le visage de l'autre qui riait avec Elle … elle le regardait et bien sur ses rougeurs la trahissait … tout le monde aurait pu dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui … toujours est il qu'elle n'entendit pas arriver son cousin qui lui encercla la taille et lui souffla un « c'est moi dans la nuque » … un frisson de dégout et d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine … et elle reporta son attention sur l'autre … Son cousin dirigea son regard vers l'endroit qui retenait tant l'attention de la jeune fille et aperçut un jeune homme … son visage se crispa et l'on pu lire une haine traversé ses yeux de nacre …

-C'est donc lui qui occupe tes pensées ?

-quoi ?

-Le blond aux yeux bleus

-ah .. euh .. ; balbutia t'elle

D'un sourire qui se voulait vrai mais qui couvrait seulement une jalousie sans fin , son cousin lui dit qu'elle avait pas choisit le plus moche et elle ria … Il le vit qu'elle était heureuse rien qu'à regarder le jeune homme … Mais non il ne lui la laisserais pas ….

Le soir … comme tout les soirs … elle s'affaissa sur son lit … mais se releva bien vite en voyant le visage de son cousin sortir de la pénombre de sa chambre … elle le regarda et se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le lit …

-Tu m'as fait peur …

-Pardon …

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit comme à son habitude coté d'elle … elle avait déjà fermer les yeux comme lui intimant qu'elle ne voulait entendre encore ses récits passionnants sur ses cours qui l'étaient tout autant … et puis sans qu'elle n'eu compris … elle sentit un poid se presser contre elle et ses mains se faire prisonnière d'autres … elle ouvrit les yeux en panique …

-Mais t'es malade ! Tu me fais mal !

-La ferme !

Et il approcha son visage du sien cherchant à attraper les lèvres de la jeune fille qui se débattait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait … mais il finit par les capturer dans un baiser plein de violence … elle vivait son premier baiser dans un cauchemar réel … il commença à faire glisser sa mains sous la chemise de la jeune fille cherchant à palper la poitrine généreuse de sa cousine … il l'empêchait de crier avec ses baisers qui se faisaient d'une rare violence … a la limite du bestiale … elle tentait de bouger sous le corps de son cousin … voulant se libérer de ce qu'elle considéra sur le moment comme un maniaque sexuel … ce qui n'était pas faux … et puis dans un geste qui se fit rapide et furtif il la déposséda de son pantalon et insinua sa main dans la culotte de la jeune fille … à la recherche de la fleur rare et secrète qu'il désirait tant … il alla même jusqu'à l'explorer de deux de ses doigts alors que les yeux de nacre de sa cousine s'agrandirent encore bien plus de peur …

-Dis moi .. est ce qu'il te touche et te caresse comme ça ton « aimé » ? Est-ce qu'il s'insinue en tout toi comme ça … qu'il t'explore de fond .. hin hin .. en comble … Est-ce qu'il te fait ressentir ses sentiments … comme moi …

Sur ces mots il commença à ouvrir sa braguette pour laisse échapper son sexe gonflé par le désir insatiable pour sa cousine … Et d'un geste vif et violent … il la pénétra avec force alors qu'elle poussa un hurlement qu'il étouffa de sa bouche ….

Elle en pleurait … recroquevillé sur elle-même … se sentant sale …se sentant morte … comment … elle savait … qu'autour de lui régnait un aura malsain … Et alors qu'il se rhabillait il s'assit auprès d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux …

-Si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que je t'aime … tu comprends … je t'aime moi …

Elle était pétrifié … incapable d'hurler ou de lui sauter à la gorge pour tenter au moins de le blesser … non elle ne pouvait pas … Il sortit de la chambre et ses sanglots redoublèrent … mais elle se tira quand même jusqu'à la salle de bain et se laissa choir dans son bain … qu'était elle à présent ? Un objet souillé par la semence de son cousin … à cette pensée elle se frotta encore plus le corps avec l'étoile éponge … l'eau lui brûlait la peau … mais elle s'en fichait …

Et le lendemain comme tout les lendemain de n'importe quel jour … elle se rendit au lycée … la mine refrogné dans son pull à col roulé qui cachait les morsures d'amour que son cousin lui avaient infligé la veille au soir … Quand elle arriva devant la grille … Elle le vit … Il l'embrassait, Elle … la fille aux cheveux roses … celle qu'elle haïssait autant qu'elle enviait … elle baissa les yeux puis détourna son regard vers le larbin de la fille aux cheveux roses … la mine dépité il regardait la scène tenant toujours entre ses mains les livres de la jeune fille … toujours esclave …

Et à la pose du matin comme tout les matins … elle se rendit sur le toit et se coucha sur la plate forme de gravillons … regardant les nuages …

-C'est dingue … c'est dingue ce qu'on peu faire par amour … c'est dingue de devenir dingue par amour …

_Je me suis trop consumé dans l'amour que je portais à Naruto … bien sur que je ne pourrais pas oublier ce que je ressens pour lui d'un seul coup mais j'y travaillerais….. j'ai perdu trop de mois de ma vie … peu etre même que je suis passé à coté du véritable amour … peu être que j'aurais pu éviter ce qu'il m'est arrivé hier soir … que j'aurais pu voir plus distinctement les émotions de Neji à mon égard … que j'aurais pu évité cela … L'amour rend dingue … c'est un véritable poison qui vous fait tourner la tête à en devenir fou … bien sur que je ne pardonne et pardonnerais jamais à Neji ce qu'il a fait … mais je me dis que la Drogue qu'est l'amour nous rend dément et insensé … Il n'y qu'à voir Sasuke qui continuera encore et encore à être le larbin de Sakura qui pourtant s'épanchera dans les bras de Naruto … Je suis dingue et je suis lâche … je n'arrive à en vouloir à personne malgré que je soit souillé de partout … de mon âme et de mon corps … _

-Y a beaucoup de nuages aujourd'hui .. ; lança la voix de Shikamaru

-Ouai …

Et il regardèrent la course folle qui s'engageait dans le ciel … c'est vrai que l'amour nous rend cinglé … qu'il nous fait tourné la tête comme après avoir trop bu … qu'on ne voit rien d'autre que l'autre … bien sur que c'est une drogue … mais malgré tout ce qui peu en coulé de bon ou de mal … l'amour restera toujours notre drogue … celle dont n'importe qui est dépendant … celle avec qui n'importe quelle personne perdra la tête …

**End **


	2. My Sun and My Heart

Miwako : Voila le second oneshot de ma série ! J'espère sa vous plait même si ce que j'écris peu paraître étrange ! Bonne lecture !

Manga : Naruto

Genre : Drama / General

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les décors

Couple : mystère et boule de Gum

* * *

**My Sun And My Heart**

… _J'ouvre les yeux … face aux murs immaculés … à l'infinie blancheur … au vide incommensurable … à la solitude sans fond … je respire lourdement fixant toujours un point qui n'existe pas … ce lieu même n'existe pas … je dois être encore prisonnier de mes rêves ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, de mes cauchemars … Ca bourdonne dans ma tête … des chuchotements … ils me sont presque inaudible et j'ai l'impression que encore … mon esprit s'emmêle et s'entremêle dans le tréfonds dans mon cerveau … J'ai mal à la tête … et les murs opalins semblent se resserrer autour de moi … Je me sens confiné … presque étouffé … reculé … accroupi … recourber dans un coin seul avec moi-même et mes souvenirs …. J'aimerais me réveiller de ce long cauchemar qui ne prend plus fin … heureusement … dans cette espace clos … tu es la … bien sur tu ne lui ressemble pas … bien sur tu es contre moi … mais au moins tu es la …_

_La porte s'ouvre sur des silhouettes plus que flou … des hommes peu être … ou des femmes … je n'arrive plus à distinguer … ma tête bourdonne toujours et elle me semble si lourde que à peine j'eusse tenter de me redresser que je retombe … me fracassant le crâne sur un coussin … blanc … Une silhouette s'approche … noir … la silhouette à les cheveux noirs … est ce lui ? … mon rêve va t –il s'achever ? … enfin ? …. La silhouette se penche sur moi et une de ses mèches vient frôler ma joue … je ne réagis pas … pourtant je réfléchis … je pense … et suis conscient d'être la … mais mon corps comme pris d'une paralysie … ne bouge pas … reste fixe et immobile … Je me sens être soulevé … adossé au mur … je fixe la silhouette … son visage semble devenir quelqu'un … je le reconnais … il vient souvent ici … me parler et me torturer… c'est le démon … il me dit des choses … m'accusent de choses que je n'ai pas commises … que je n'aurais jamais faite … c'est im .. possible …_

« Alors , si on parlais de Sasuke Uchiha ? »

_La simple évocation de son nom semble me ranimé … je mouvois ma main jusqu'à mon front … je souris … une larme ... de joie ? …. Vient s'écraser sur le bracelet de plastique qui encercle mon poignet …_

_Il pleuvait ce jour la … quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois … accoudé sur le rebord de ma fenêtre , je regardais les passants courir , journal sur la tête , parapluie en main , essayant vainement d'échapper à la pluie qui se voulait torrentielle … Je souriais … J'aimais la pluie… je ne sais pas pourquoi … mais lorsque il pleuvait … je me sentais soulagé d'une douleur lancinante dont j'avais oublié l'origine depuis longtemps … Et puis je le vis … sous la pluie … ses cheveux lui collaient à la tempe … et j'eu pu deviner qu'il avait du avoir ,sur sa chevelure , un quelconque gel .. car encore sur le sommet de son crâne se dressait des piques … ça et la … il semblait furieux … cherchant de l'œil un endroit ou s'abriter de cette pluie qui lui faisait défaut … et son regard se posa sur ma fenêtre … un regard dur … sans expression si ce n'est de la haine … mélangé à la tristesse … Il me fixa … me regardait il ou bien le voisin d'à coté ?... Il traversa la route et commença à s'engager dans l'allé du jardin de l'immeuble … j'étais au rez de chaussé …. Je ne manquais par une seule miette de son déplacement … jusqu'à un clignement de paupière ou je ne le vis plus … jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse devant ma fenêtre … tapant au carreau avec son annulaire … sa bague grinçant sur le verre …_

« J'avais ouvert la fenêtre sans réfléchir … il aurait bien pu être un voyou ou bien un psychopathe .. qui des que j'eusse entrebâiller la cloison de verre qui nous séparait … m'aurait trancher la gorge ou encore tirer une balle entre les deux yeux … »

_Il me regardait durement et je n'osais parler … puis sa bouche s'entrouva pour me demander s'il pouvait utiliser mon téléphone … j'acquistai … quand j'alla ouvrir la porte ... il passa par la fenêtre et je le regarda perplexe … puis il s'approcha de mon téléphone … une tasse de café ? Lui avais-je proposé … mais il fit non de la tête et décrocha le combiné … tapant lentement les numéro … je le fixais … il étais plutôt grand … plus grand que moi déjà… ses cheveux ruisselaient toujours le long de ses tempes …. Il avait la carrure frêle … il était plus mince que moi … la peau blanche quasi laiteuse… il était bien habillé … pas de vêtements de bon marché …ni même de première gamme …. Il devait être riche … je m'étais pas trompé … Il raccrocha le téléphone et se retourna vers moi … me saluant et remerciant poliment sans en faire trop … sa voix était froide … coupé par une colère qui l'animait … il me demande s'il pouvait attendre ici le temps qu'on vienne le chercher … j'accepta et l'installa sur le fauteuil … il en voulut pas boire … ni manger … pas était discuter … ce qui me bloqua dans mon élan quand j'allais ouvrir ma bouche …. Et puis comme sauver pas le saint esprit le téléphone sonna … je décrocha …_

« S'était Gaara … vous savez … mon meilleur ami »

_Quelques heures étaient passées depuis …. La pluie avait cessé … le brun était partit et je regardais la télévision … je ne connaissais pas son prénom ... je connaissais rien de lui …._ _J'avais été , je crois , juste la bonne poire qui lui servit à appeler son taxi … enfin c'est ce que je croyais … _

_Pas mal de temps passa depuis ce que j'avais appeler « une anecdote de plus » … à l'époque mon meilleur ami était ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde et la seule chose que j'avais … il était orphelin … sa tombait bien , moi aussi … on s'était rencontré dans une de ses familles d'accueil ou ils vous placent en attendant qu'on vous trouve un autre foyer … on avait l'impression d'être des chiens … sortant du chenil pour aller chez un maître qui nous retournait à la prison des enfants pour repartir chez quelqu'un d'autres … ainsi de suite … Gaara était quelqu'un de plutôt instable … quelque peu skyzophrène … mais pas méchant plus que ça … enfin il m'avait dit qu'avant de me rencontrer s'était différent .. j'avais éte son soleil qui l'avait sortit des ténèbres de la solitude … il l'avait été aussi … mon soleil …_

_Je ne sais plus … peux être un mois s'était écoulé quand au hasard d'une rue … je tomba nez à nez avec le brun aux yeux de glace … il me fixa comme la première fois sans dire un mot … mais cette fois … un frisson me parcourut l'échine … puis comme brisant un silence qui se faisait trop long … j'entendis un « merci » sortir de sa bouche et je souris … bêtement … « Naruto Uzumaki » avais-je sortis … lui tendant la main … bêtement …. « Uchiha Sasuke » … il m'avait répondu … Il alla pour tourner les talons quand il me proposa de prendre un café pour me remercier de la dernière fois … je le suivis …_

« Ce jour la … il pleuvait pas et sa coiffure était impeccable … dressé sur sa tête … sa jurait un peu avec son look de fils à papa sortit tout droit de son école de droit … j'en avait rit intérieurement … c'est vrai que lui est moi on étais différent … »

_Parfois … quand il pleuvait il venait … Sasuke … il se posait sur mon fauteuil et me fixait des heures durant … sirotant un café ou un jus de fruit … je le regardais sans bouger … On aurait passer toute une vie à se regarder sans bouger … c'est étrange non … imaginez comprendre quelqu'un rien qu'en le regardant … il était devenu comme partie intégral de moi et je le considérais comme telle … je n'aurais pas plus caché ce que je ressentais pour lui éternellement … s'était impossible … pourtant les premiers mois … je me tu …_

_Un soir de mai , on étais aller en boite … avec mon Soleil … Gaara et Sasuke s'entendaient bien et j'étais parfois jaloux de la complicité invisible qu'il y avait entre eux … un verre à la main … ma vue se troublait sous les alcools … mais le geste que Sasuke eu à mon égard je ne l'oublierais jamais …_

« Il m'avait frôlé la cuisse … et j'avais sentis un frisson de désire me parcourir … et s'arrête à mon entre jambe … bien sur je le désirais et c'est encore le cas … »

_Sasuke étant un amant parfait … il était bien battit … robuste quand je me buttais en lui … ouvert ( il souris) … je me rappelle encore de notre première nuit comme si s'étais hier … on était chez moi buvant une bière devant un match de foot … il aimait pas le foot mais moi si alors il subissait et regardait … quand je tourna la tête il me fixait … moi aussi … il s'était rapprocher de moi et m'avait embrasser doucement … plus violement … j'avais répondus avec la même ardeur et le même désire … il me bascula sur le dos et je sentit ses mains frêle parcourir mon corps sous le t shirt … mon sexe se durcissait …et se pressait contre la jambe du brun …il embrassait mon cou … chaque parcelle de mon corps … je frémissais … je gémissais … j'en voulais plus… beaucoup plus … toujours plus …. Je le sentais heureux d'être contre moi … se frottant … me déshabillant … il me désirait … moi aussi … sa tombait bien …._

_On a commencé à vivre la plus belle des histoires d'amour que j'eusse connu … certes on se cachait un peu … il était encore timide pour ce qui était de s'afficher mais s'était pas grave … tant que nous étions ensemble la nuit … j'aimais sentir son souffle dans ma nuque … son corps chaud contre le mien … inspiré son parfum quand j'enfouissais ma tête dans ses cheveux … noir d'ébène … parfois la nuit je caressais du bout des doigts ses paupières closes … sous les rayons de la lune on aurait dit un ange … s'était un ange … c'est un ange … oui s'en est un … il a illuminé ma vie … pas comme mon Soleil l'aurait fait … car lui il m'a donné un nouveau cœur … le sien …. Il est mon cœur … s'il partait je ne vivrais plus …_

_Plus de trois mois s'étaient écoulé depuis notre première nuit …. On s'aimait passionnément … on s'aimait infiniment … on s'aime toujours éternellement … on ne ressent ça qu'une fois dans sa vie …enfin … c'est ce que je pense … car de tout les hommes que j'ai connu … Sasuke est le seul que je ne laisserais jamais partir … _

« C'est le seul pour qui je donnerais ma vie ou ferais n'importe quoi pour que l'on reste uni à jamais… »

« Oui vous avais fait n'importe quoi … vous vous souvenez de cette fameuse nuit ? »

_Le voila qui me rappelle cette nuit , non , ce cauchemar … il me torture l'esprit avec … cette nuit la … cette nuit la … mon Soleil a consumé mon Cœur … Un cauchemar ni plus ni moins … car tout cela ne peut être vrai c'est impossible … selon lui j'étais rentré un soir à l'improviste … et cette fameuse soirée avait sceller nos destins …. Parait –il … _

_J'avais quitté le travail plus tôt que prévu …. Mon patron m'avait libéré en avance car il devait partir lui aussi pour un voyage d'affaires … j'étais heureux … j'allais pouvoir en profiter pour rendre visite à mon meilleur ami que j'avais quelque peu zappé depuis ma liaison avec Sasuke … J'avais le sourire aux lèvres … pensant à ma soirée avec Sasuke … ce qu'on allait pouvoir faire ensemble … J'avais franchis la palier de l'appartement de Gaara sans frapper comme toujours …. A mon habitude je l'avais appeler dans l'appartement … je m'étais servi un verre d'eau et comme toujours j'alla pour le rejoindre dans son bureau ou il devait encore s'acharner sur un dossier … mais pourtant ce n'étais pas comme d'habitude … le bureau était vide et al chambre entrouverte … des gémissements … Gaara avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ? …. J'tais pas pervers ni voyeur mais je voulus savoir qui se cachait derrière ses gémissement … je m'approcha sans bruit et regarda dans la fente de la porte … horreur … dégoût … haine … tristesse … rage … il était là … mon Cœur …. Avec lui … mon Soleil … ils étaient … les mots m'avaient manqué … mes pensées se brouillaient …_

« Pourquoi me rappeler d'un tel rêve ? »

« Ce n'est pas un rêve .. »

_Ca pouvait n'être qu'un rêve … jamais l'amour de ma vie n'aurait été se perdre dans les bras de mon meilleur ami … s'était improbable … Sasuke ne pouvait s'étreindre avec Gaara … j'avais lâché mon verre qui était venu s'écraser sur le carrelage dans un bruit assourdissant … ils s'étaient retourné … m'avaient aperçu … avaient crié … je m'étais sauvé … je pleurais de rage … j'avais mal à en crever ... je voulais crever… ils avaient osé … ils m'avaient trompé … il m'avait trahit … on s'était pourtant juré … un amour infini sans aucune douleur … j'hurlais toujours plus fort … il s'était mis à pleuvoir et le vent venait me fouetter le visage …_

_Je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'était écoulé dans ce rêve qui n'en finissait pas … dans le drame de mon inconscient … mais ces instants furent horrible … il me dit qu'ils ont durés quelques jours avant que je prenne l'initiative de la suite … avant que je …_

« Il y avait de l'orage ce soir la … »

_J'avais invité Sasuke … pour parler … j'avais aussi demander à Gaara de venir … mal à l'aise … se regardant comme des chiens de faïence tandis qu'ils balbutiaient des excuses incompréhensibles … je n'écoutais rien … j'étais sortit de la pièce pour revenir … ils étaient paniqué … j'avais la rage … ils suppliaient … j'avais la haine … ils m'imploraient … j'avais mal … ils se turent … j'avais fini … _

_Ce fut atroce de les voir ainsi … dans une mare de sang … mais s'était fictif hein ? je rêvais … demain Sasuke me réveillerais avec de doux baisers et Gaara viendrait manger le midi … on irait faire un tour en ville … boire un café … voir un film … on rigolerait … au réveil tout sera fini …_

« Ca ne finira jamais vous le savez … ce n'est pas un rêve … »

« Vous mentez ! »

« C'est vous qui vous vous mentez ! »

« Non … je ne mens pas ! Je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à Sasuke ni même à Gaara ! »

« Vous les avez tuer ! »

« Jamais ! Partez ! »

_L'homme aux cheveux noirs se lèvent … il me regarde et quitte la pièce sans un mot … me revoilà seul … des larmes me brûlent les joues … j'ai la rage … il est horrible de venir me dire ces choses ! Je sais que demain au réveil, Sasuke sera la et Gaara viendra nous voir… je le sais .. tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve … ce blanc n'est que mon inconscient … si je ne peux répondre physiquement c'est juste parce que cela n'est pas réel … demain Sasuke sera la … Gaara viendra nous voir … demain Sasuke sera la … Gaara viendra nous voir …_

**The end **

**Je sais que ca peut paraître étrange mais en meme temps je suis mentalement dérangé -- mais bon j'écris ces one shot un peu pour moi en faite et je vous en veux pas si vous comprenez keud **


End file.
